mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior
The few survivors of the human armies which have not yet fallen to Balor's forces of undead. These men have survived previous encounters with the Fallen Lords, and might be able to do it again. -Warrior Descriptions, Cast of Characters, Myth TFL Manual Description A Warrior is the human soldier of the Free Cities of the North, ''The Province and of the Cath Bruig Empire. Warriors are armed with long swords, kite shields and dressed in chainmail armour. Warriors fulfill the role of the standard soldier of the armies of the light. Each extensively are trained in combat and are fully capable of fulfilling a variety of tasks. After the Great War, the few surviving Warrior veterans formed a formidable military program to equip and train the next generation of Warriors to ensure that they would never again suffer losses like those inflicted during the Great War. Flavor Text Myth: TFL ''"After the armies of The Province were finally broken at Covenant, the survivors scattered among the free cities of the North, taking their arms with them." "Maeldun's only words on returning exhausted to Tyr from a long campaign in the East to find half the city burning after a raid by pirates from Leix were 'Show me the way to Leix.'" Myth II "...since the end of the Great War the armies of The Province have served as a kind of policing body... from the Free Cities of the North to Forest Heart..." "Mauriac, ancient and honored, still speaks of his time with the Legion and their victory over Balor. Many of the great military minds of our day sharpened their skills under his command." Myth III "…back to back we fought, the legion of the dead pushing at us from all directions. Mind-numbed and muscles burning, I almost longed for oblivion. Then, a sword blow shattered the corpse before me. Blinking in unbelief I stared at the mailed warrior before me. Slaying another walking dead, he turned to me and said 'I'm with the fourth division. We'll take it from here'…" "…the splendid city of Llancarfan is the heart of the Cath Bruig Empire, the pinnacle of human civilization and knowledge. For a thousand years, the city's defenders have held its gates from siege, and protected its citizens with religious fervor. The soldiers of Llancarfan pledge their lives and their blades to the Emperor, the Cath Bruig and its peoples…" Notable Individuals: * Baeldun: Warrior Commander of the 7th Legion during the Second War. * Crüniac: Warrior Commander of the Second War, died after being fatally wounded by Soulblighter. * Fenris: Warrior Veteran, turned to stone in the battle against Cartucke. * Garrick: Warrior Captain of the Second War. * Mauriac: Warrior Captain of the Great War. * Pelleas: A concerned villager turned warrior, served in the Great War. Common Names Myth: TFL & Myth II: Balin (From Myth TFL Beta 3), Mauriac, Adalard, Aethelwulf, Curran, Derek, Ajax, Avis, Barret, Esme, Kenway, Bevan, Bevis, Montago, Moliere, Billie, Brenainn, Calhoun, Casey, Cathal, Aldwyn, Allard, Chadwick, Farrell, Aethelweard, Garner, Cillian, Alyce, Conlan, Eadgar, Edmee, Beald, Brady, Cormac, Donagh, Bran, Brand, Duncan, Loring, Nealon, Ewan, Nels, Garwin, Kalevi, Kalwa, Neel, Kearney, Murrough, Niall, Bramwell, Mather, Malthus, Nola, Owen, Ramsay, Rand, Sigmund, Sloan, Thayer, Trahern, Ulrich, Vasya, Warner, Hector, Kay, Malory, Naram, Pelleas, Moore, Macaualy, Strephon, Tarquin, Alisander, Alexander, Berel the Unworthy, Clairemonde, Darras, Floridas, Gahalatine, Lucan, Melias, Tristram, Bors, Gareth, Kaherdin, Gaheris, Accolon, Sansloy, Kearney '''Myth III: '''Aeron, Aksemsed, Al'an, Alun, Anarawd, Andras, Anerurin, Ansgar, Arddur, Arvor, Athan, Baden, Barruc, Berwyn, Bledri, Bleddyn, Blegwyrd, Bradwen, Brioc, Brugyn, Brynmor, Cadarn, Cadwal, Caerwyn, Caradoc, Cedrych, Celdwyn, Clether, Collwyn, Congar, Cuhelyn, Curig, Cwenarth, Cydifor, Cyfulch, Cygnar, Cymran, Cynan, Cyndylan, Cyngar, Cynhafal, Cynrain, Cynri, Cynwric, Cynwrig, Dai, Deinol, Dogmael, Durst, Duvan, Dyfnwal, Einion, Elidyr, Elusdan, Elystan, Enodoc, Ffinan, Fudguy, Gareth, Gerallt, Gollwyn, Gorthyn, Grigor, Gwarddur, Gwair, Gwengad, Gwraid, Gwythur, Heddwyn, Hefin, Howel, Hywn, Iago, Idnerth, Iestyn, Ivo, Kane, Kenyr, Kyned, Lewys, Llywenlyn, Madock, Maelgwn, Maldwyn, Maugan, MÊen, Meurig, Mewan, Mirick, Myrrdin, Owain, Peithan, Rheinallt, Rhodri, Rhydderch, Rodolf, Seriol, SiÛn, Talfryn, Todd, Trefor, Tremerig, Tungyr, Twynnell, Uren, Uwain, Yerward, Ynyr, YorathCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth II: Chimera Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Light Category:Humans